


Suttogások

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunyd be a szemed és képzeld el...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suttogások

Suttogások

\- Enyém a szemed... - hallatszott a férfi érzéki hangja.  
\- Enyém a füled... – halk sóhaj szállt a sötétbe.  
\- Enyém a nyakad... – érintette meg leheletfinoman a férfi.  
\- Enyém az ajkad... – gyengéd érintés volt a válasz.  
\- Enyém a hajad... – szívta be illatát.   
\- Enyém a bőröd... – simított végig a férfi mellkasán.  
\- Enyém a tested... – húzta közelebb magához a nőt.  
\- Enyém a szíved... – nézett a férfi szemébe szerelmesen  
\- Enyém vagy végre már... - suttogta a férfi,  
majd mélyen és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta őt.


End file.
